


Blood Vs. Magic

by Runesaint



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runesaint/pseuds/Runesaint





	Blood Vs. Magic

Disclaimer: I don’t own Vampire Diaries.  
Endgame pairings: Stefan/Freya, Delena, Klaroline, Josh/Aiden, Alaric/Jo, Haylijah, Jeremy/Anna, Kennett, and Probably Marcel/Rebekah  
2013

Stefan Salvatore was really regretting having undaggered his siblings. They where either death glaring at him, like his youngest, and only sister, Caroline. Attempting to lecture him like his oldest brother, Alaric. Or looking at him with disappointment like his younger brother, Josh. His older brother, and the second oldest of the siblings, Damon, was currently, he assumed, painting the town red and catching up on two decades of sex with that blasted vampire, Elena. If your wondering why they were daggered. 

Let's start with Josh, despite being a thousand years old, and having done it before and dealt with the consequences, Josh had attempted to stand against Stefan, that was three decade ago. Alaric continued to undermine Stefan attempts to find that blasted Doppelgänger and break that bloody hybrid curse. Damon was an ass, there was nothing else to say about it, also he did draw their father, well, Stefan’s step-father to them, his father was a werewolf. Since Caroline is Stefan favourite sibling by far, he didn’t want to dagger her, he really didn’t but Caroline was stubborn and was desperate for love. Meaning she gave her heart easy to easily. He just got up and walked out of the room. 

“Oh, no, you don’t. Get your ass back here, now, Stefan Salvatore!” Caroline yelled at her brother. “You can’t just dagger me for almost half a century and get away with it.” Stefan felt someone grab him and throw him through a wall. Stefan just glared at his sister.  
“Really, Care? Was that necessary. It’s not as if you were dead, permanently. I would never kill you guys permanently. I’m not Father.” Caroline just stomped away with a dramatic humph.  
“Josh,,” Stefan called. Josh just turned to him.  
“What?” the younger vampire snapped.  
“People are more open to guy people now, in fact there are clubs, designed for them.” Josh smiled, then sped off. “Have fun,” the cursed hybrid called after him. Stefan then turned to Alaric.  
“There’s bourbon in the bar three stories up,” Stefan told him as he walked away. Stefan let out a sigh and ran his hand though his hair. This was going to be a long day. 

In a nearby club sat the immortally handsome, Damon Salvatore, in his opinion. Stefan had mentioned that Elena was here most of the time. Mostly because Stefan had to continually snap her neck every time she went near Damon’s coffin. So far the vampire hadn’t seen her, and Damon Salvatore was not known for his patience, but for Elena, Daman would wait a thousand years daggered just too see her. The club door opened and in stepped Elena Gilbert. The love of his life for the last 550 years. Wearing a dress that would have given him a heart attack when he was a human. He saw two people enter behind her. First was her little brother Jeremy and next was that vampire Jeremy turned. What was her name… Annie or something. Damon was over there in a instant.  
“Elena,” he called. Elena turned her head so fast, you would think it would have given her whiplash which was very hard for a vampire. Her brown eyes met his blue ones.  
“Damon,” she whispered. In an instant, Damon was slammed against the wall, and Elena’s lips were on his. After she pulled away, she looked at him and smiled. Damon smiled, actually smiled not smirked which was Damon’s signature.  
“I’ve missed you, Damon. And apparently, you’ve missed me.” She whispered in his ear.  
“Always,” Damon replied as he embraced her lips again. 

Josh was speeding around, looking for these so called “gay clubs” his brother told him about. He really should have asked Stefan where these clubs were. Before Stefan daggered him, again. Gays where not welcome, his siblings had known, for a millennia, even as humans. They had always been protective of him, any who insulted him met a very slow and painful death by the hand of one of Josh’s siblings. Stefan first kill, the one that activated his hybrid status. Was someone who called Josh a “bloodsucking, man-loving, freak.” All his siblings had heard but Stefan was the closest. He ripped the guy’s head off, then he fell to his knees as his eyes shone yellow, and his bone’s broke over and over again to became a wolf. Josh shook his head out of the memory as he collided with someone. The original looked at the person, or the wolf he collided with. He was handsome, and gay, Josh just knew.  
“Sorry,” the wolf said as he eyed the vampire. It was obvious the wolf knew he was a vampire and a old one at that.  
“It’s ok,” Josh eyes roamed up and down the wolf’s body. There was something about this wolf that Josh couldn’t shake. “You’re gay, aren’t you? Could you tell me where these gay clubs are?” This caused the wolf to chuckle.  
“What?” Josh asked, the wolf just smiled at him.  
“Nothing. I’ve just never meet a gay vampire, I grew up in New Orleans. There are tons of vampires but there all straight.” Josh just smiled. It was true, most vampires turned out to be straight.  
“You grew up in New Orleans? You know that town was made by the Originals.”  
“Yeah, I grew up there and I’ve heard the rumors. There is a vampire king named Marcel, he apparently rules until the Originals return. So I don’t think the Originals live there. Never met one anyway.” Josh smiled.  
“Yeah, you have,” the wolf looked at him in confusion. “Hi, Joshua Salvatore,” he held out his hand.  
“Aiden,” the wolf replied. “You’re an Original?” Aiden asked.  
“Guilty,” Josh smiled, Aiden smiled back at him. “Now, do you know where these gay clubs are?” Josh asked. Aiden chuckled.  
“I’ll show you.” Aiden said as he turned around. Josh smiled. Maybe it was a good thing Stefan kept him daggered for three decades. Not that Josh would ever tell his sibling that.

Alaric Salvatore sat at the bar in his brother’s mansion. He drank one glass, then a second, then a third and on and on. When felted someone walk into the room.  
“Mind sharing?” A feminine voice asked. Alaric shook his head, grabbed another glass and poured.  
“Thanks.” a female voice said as she drank the drink almost as fast as he did. Now that the woman was close enough Alaric could smell what seemed to be… magic? It was faint but it was there. So she was a witch? It might have been possible that she put her magic in something. But did she really trust Stefan and his followers that much. As if reading his mind, she laughed.  
“I don’t trust Stefan or his followers. But I own him a favour.”  
“What did my little brother do to get the favour of a witch? Most hate him because he’s trying to become a hybrid.”  
“He save my siblings, and myself. So which one are you Damon or Alaric? I’m guessing Alaric.”  
“Yeah. Hi Alaric Salvatore,” he heard out his hand. The witch took it and shook it.  
“Thanks for the drink,” the witch said as she left the room.  
“What I don’t get your name?” Alaric asked.  
“No,” The witch said. Alaric laughed then went back to drinking. 

At the other side of the house music was blasting out as the blonde original sat drinking her brother’s wine. Said brother was an ass. He had to destroy every one of her relationships. Ok she could understand Alexander, he was a massive ass. But what about Marcel? Stefan loved Marcel like he was his son, not that he would ever admit it. Why hadn’t Stefan been happy for her and Marcel? As she was pondering there was a knock at the door, she paused her music to open it. When she opened it, her ass of a brother was standing on the other side, and, no, this ass wasn’t Damon. It was the ass who daggered her over and over and over again.  
“Why?” she asked, as tears pooled in her eyes.  
“Care, what’s wrong? Did someone hurt you? I will kill them if they did.” Caroline just looked at her brother and spoke the truth.  
“Yes.” Stefan had a look if pure rage on his face. His vampire face appeared.  
“I’ll kill them. Who hurt you, Care?” he asked, he placed his hands on her face and lifted her head so their eyes meet.  
“You!” she shouted and glared at him. Stefan facial expression turned to a crestfallen one and his eyes returned to their normal colour.  
“I’m sorry, Care, I don’t mean too,” Stefan told her. The blonde original just continued glaring at her brother.

“If you don’t want to hurt me, then stop daggering me, and killing my boyfriends. Also let me be happy.” Stefan just looked at his sister.  
“These guys were not good enough for you,” Stefan stated firmly.  
“Ok. What about Marcel?” Stefan groaned. Not this conversation.  
“Care, I’m not having this conversation again,” Stefan told her, he turned around and walked away. Caroline sped in front of him. She hit him, her palm slamming into his chest with enough force that it sent him rocketing to the other side of the room. Caroline stepped into the room, slamming the door with enough force to shake the walls.  
“Thank Liv and Luke for witch enforced walls,” Stefan said, as he flipped up and jumped onto Caroline’s couch. He gestured for her to sit beside him, she didn’t move a inch. 

“No, Stefan, we have never had this conversation. Whenever I bring up the relationship between Marcel and myself. You avoid it like the plague that took Silas.” Stefan just stared at his sister. Caroline wasn’t one for mentioning their oldest sibling. Caroline never mentioned Silas because she had never meet him. Stefan barely remembered his oldest brother, he was two when the plague took him. According to Alaric, Stefan looks just like he did, and their youngest sibling, Thomas would have look like him, too. 

“So, brother, we are having this conversation. Now, tell me why you refuse to let me be with the one person who you cared about above all, except this family.” Stefan got up and began to walk away again. When Caroline moved in front of him and yelled at the top of her lungs. “TELL ME!!!” Her face was red with a fury.  
“Because he didn’t choose you!” Stefan yelled back.  
“What are you talking about? You mean you were scared that if push came to shove he would have picked me over you.” Stefan just looked at Caroline, and smiled.  
“No, what you just described, I want that for you Care. Someone who, no matter what, will choose you over everything. No matter how terrifying they find me. It’s what I what for all of you. It’s why I haven’t killed Elena. Because I know if push came to shove, she would choose Damon over everyone, even that little brother or cousin or whatever of hers he is.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, and smiled at her.  
“Marcel would have done that for me,” Caroline said, but you could hear the doubt in her voice.  
“Maybe. But when I asked him to choose being a vampire, or being with you for a mortal life. That was an ultimatum. But it was more, Care. It was a test. Of course I would have turned Marcel, he was my progeny. But it was a test to see if he would rather be immortal, or spend a mortal life with you. He failed. That’s why I was against your relationship.” Caroline just looked at Stefan in shock.  
“Happy? That’s the reason. Maybe I was wrong, but probably not. I’m so happy I made every room soundproofed.” Stefan open the door. “If you really think that you and Marcel are One True Loves he’s still alive in New Orleans. Ruling as Regent, until I return. I won’t dagger you or kill him. I promise.” Stefan told her as he disappeared down the hallway from her sight. 

A/N: Yeah the Salvatore’s are the Originals, I like the idea of Marcel and Caroline as friends. Yes Silas was there older sibling, he did die from the plague, there do not have an evil aunt. Thomas was there youngest who died and there father to convince there mother to use magic to turn them.


End file.
